battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca is a Rebel Alliance Hero in 's . In , Chewbacca returns as a Hero for all Light Side factions. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' |bp = |health = |weapon = Bowcaster |abilities = *Multi-Bolts *Mighty Roar *Ground Slam |trait = Furious Firing }} Chewbacca is a Rebel Alliance Hero in 's , available to owners of the . Overview Chewbacca is extremely effective in close-quarters, as his Bowcaster bolts have large splash damage. His hero trait, Furious Firing, increases the amount of bolts he can fire from his Bowcaster at any one time from one at the base trait level to four at rank three. Abilities Chewbacca's trait entails more Bowcaster bolts accumulating with each kill. *'Multi-Bolts:' Chewbacca's Bowcaster enables the ability to double his amount of bolts he was shooting for a limited time. For example, if Chewbacca at a given time has 4 Bowcaster bolts when this ability is activated, it will double, giving it 8 bolts. Chewbacca's Bowcaster will initially fire 1 bolt, so the ability will make it fire 2. *'Mighty Roar:' Upon activation, Chewie leaves a loud roar that gives players around his radius an increased armor rating, suppressing enemy fire, as well as Berserker trait rank 3 giving a 50% blaster damage bonus while hip-firing. *'Ground Slam:' Releases a ground slam which causes enemy players to die within his radius upon impact and stuns villains. Note that Chewbacca will briefly become immobile, and susceptible to enemy fire. Updates ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *Resistance |bp = 4,000 |health = 700 |weapon = Bowcaster |abilities = *Shock Grenade *Furious Bowcaster *Charge Slam }} Chewbacca returns in DICE's , as a Hero for all Light Side factions: the , the and the Resistance. Overview Chewbacca is a ferocious hero, and can take on all types of enemy targets. His bowcaster is a hard-hitting weapon, as its able to one-shot any of the default trooper classes depending on where the shots land and how much the bowcaster is charged up. However, it does suffer at range and cannot fire as fast as other blasters. Although Chewbacca can dish out high damage, he is a very big target due to his size. He also does not have a Star Card to increase his health regeneration, so he is very susceptible to damage. Because of this and with him being more effective at close range engagements, Chewbacca can lose health quickly in situations. Health and Movement Weapon |-| Chewbacca's Bowcaster= |-| Furious Bowcaster= Abilities Shock Grenade= |-| Furious Bowcaster= |-| Charge Slam= Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Updates October 2019 Patch *Fixed an issue where Blaster-carrying Heroes would run at the same speed as regular Troopers. *Chewbacca’s Furious Bowcaster animation has been tweaked: **Animation was sped up by half a second. **Chewbacca now goes out of the animation state half a second earlier. **Removed the additional camera movement during activation. Cooperation Update *Fixed an issue with Chewbacca's Impervious Star Card not stating that the ability resets after the Hero is defeated in a game. Roger Roger Update *Health on Kill Star Card has been replaced with "Impervious". Every time Chewbacca deals a threshold of 200 combined damage with any ability, he gains 2% damage reduction to a maximum. This effect resets after Chewbacca is defeated. Siege of Kamino Update *Increased base health from 650 to 700. *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. Capital Supremacy Update *Fixed an issue where the Multi-Shock Star Card would have no functionality on Epic rarity. Darth Tyranus Update *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca would occasionally be able to use the Slam ability twice, when pressing the ability button at the end of the ability animation. Elite Corps Update *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Ground Slam ability could defeat an enemy inside the AT-ST or AAT Hero Starfighters Update *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Charge Slam could last indefinitely if the player rolled and fired at the same time while the ability was active 2.0 Patch *STUN GRENADES can no longer be activated while other abilities are activating 1.2 Patch *Stun Grenade - Reduced the shock time from 1.6 to 1 second *Reduced Bowcaster side projectiles explosive damage from 25 to 21 *Reduced furious Bowcaster side projectiles explosive damage from 12 to 10 1.0 Patch *Increased Bowcaster's fire rate from 80 to 90 *Increased Bowcaster's Power increase per second from 0.9 to 2.5 *Increased Bowcaster's number of blaster shot from 1 to 3 on the base power modifier *The middle grenade of Shock Grenade is fired away from Chewbacca and not towards him *Increased Charge Slam's radius from 3 to 6 *Multi-Shock Star Card now the correct description *Multi-Shock Star Card now works as intended *Bonus Health Star Card now properly reward health bonus *Enemies defeated by Chewbacca's Charge Slam are now sent flying Trivia *In , Chewbacca is the only hero to use a Star Card as his primary weapon, that being the Bowcaster. *Initially, Chewbacca's Mighty Roar was intended to act almost like the Flash Grenade, blurring enemy screens as if scaring them. Gallery bacca.jpg|Chewbacca as he appeared in Star Wars Battlefront. Chewbacca Render.jpg|Chewbacca as he appeared in Star Wars Battlefront II. 3131556-swbattlefront_deathstar_thumb_20160919_chewie_site.jpg Chewbacca_BFII.jpg SWBFII Chewbacca Icon.png|In-game icon for Chewbacca in Star Wars Battlefront II. References Category:Death Star DLC Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Resistance Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains